


Death Is An Escape I Would Like To Have

by Aweirdo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanzo Shimada Angst, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdo/pseuds/Aweirdo
Summary: The life of Hanzo Shimada, the man, the dragon and the ghost.PS: not much mchanzo just angsty hanzo uwu
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Death Is An Escape I Would Like To Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first written story i have ever done. I hope to write more about angsty hanzo but i need a proof reader and im sure that wont come around soon. So ima just chill and enjoy life for now until the next inspiration slaps me ♡

You would know Hanzo Shimada as a stoic man, calm and collected. A man of few words most would say, or perhaps if your one of genji's friends then you would rather know him as the man who supposedly mauled genji to who he is today. Horrible im sure. And even if Genji had already forgiven his brother long ago, Hanzo himself was already convinced even longer that such kindness is wasted on a dishonorable man.

Yet he's not special, not unique. How can he be when there are many others with the same baggage they carry with them? Hanzo has no right to bother his comrades about his problems, nor do they have the right to know. These are simply....problems, his own problems that he wants to take care of himself. They will go away eventually, he is sure of it........with time.

Ah yes, Hanzo Shimada, a proud dragon filled with hatred for no one but himself. 'How pathetic' hanzo would think during most nights, surrounded by empty sake bottles like a satanic circle. Funny considering how he himself would think that he would be too impure to even be a sacrifice for some demon or god.

Ah yes, of course he hates himself himself, who would not? 'It would be much easier to let of life.' he would think while his nails dig into his pale skin, trying hard enough to convince himself even his own blood is too good for him and should be given to people who are much more deserving.

Ah yes, Hanzo Shimada. The stoic man. The fierce dragon. The living ghost who only ever allows himself to wander the halls of overwatch from unseeing eyes. Avoiding everyone and everything, only ever appearing during important gatherings but never for the parties or get together events overwatch would throw. Despite all the convincing and persuading poor Genji had done he still refused.

Ah yes, Hanzo Shimada. The person who never speaks unless absolutely needed. Not even his own brother could pry a word out of him let alone hold a conversation without having an argument right of the bat. Does genji even try anymore? Probably not, we all know Hanzo is a lost cause. Useless Hanzo, only ever useful to either make genji upset or his life harder, he should just disappear shouldn't he?

Yes of course Hanzo Shimada is suicidal. But that's not that what he thinks, no no. He isn't 'suicidal' he's just.....paranoid for his teammates, of course he would risk his life for them. After all, Genji would be upset if one of his friends was lying on a hospital bed unconscious. An excuse Hanzo tells himself everyday, totally not because he actually cares for them. Nahh, it can't be. Like that time he shielded Hana from a bullet when she could easily had dodged it herself or shooting down any talon agents that are getting within 10 feet to Mcree or literally tackling Widowmaker in fear when she dared to have her sniper aimed at the zipping ninja and using his dragons almost twice every mission.

Its not like the others hadn't tried, they were worried for his wellbeing, scared for Hanzo's life in fact. Hana had tried talking, but she could not even find him when he's out for the total 10 minutes before he's back to hibernating. Genji had tried to corner him, force it out but Hanzo was just as skilled as he is at playing ninja. Mccree had tried persuading and even forcing the door to his room down one time when Hanzo didn't reply, but was merely told to go away at the last minute. And its not like Mccree could come in either due to reinforced doors. Athena had said she would inform him if Hanzo was in critical danger.....and we all know what Athena was implying.

It wasn't long before everyone got tired, of course who wouldn't? They should be tired of Hanzo, they should want to get rid of him at least thats what Hanzo would think so. No, not to his family tho. Yes, they are tired but of him? Never in a million years Mccree would say. Genji would even feel insulted by the assumption and simply stared you down before laughing it off. Hana would get weirded out by the random accusation and simply get back to her game.

Of course it wasn't long before the 3 of them gave up. Genji was sure Hanzo would come around and eventually talk to one of them. Mccree sure didn't wanna give up but did not was to seem annoying to Hanzo and figured to just wait it out. Hana just figured Hanzo just needed friends who aren't so fussy so she just stuck around Hanzo pretending everything is alright.

Hanzo wasn't sure what he wanted in life, most of the time he just felt empty. Terribly horribly empty. Hanzo was not an idiot, of course he knows what is happening to him but honestly? Just pretending and going with the flow is so much easier then making decisions of what to do with yourself.

_A long time ago, a young dragon named Hanzo Shimada gave up._

Before anyone knew it a year has passed.

**_Along with someone named Hanzo Shimada._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated (pls i need them xD)
> 
> Also sorry for the abrupt ending, i wasnt sure what ending i wanted so i came up with this. Any constructive criticsm is welcome!! ♡♡


End file.
